Angels
by BubbleBlonde
Summary: Right when the Avengers believe life is returning to somewhat normal a past is thrown back at Natasha as she has to deal an old enemy emerging and take care of four girls also. But with secret turning up from the girls past will they be able to handle everything? Or will it all burst into flames? As the past catches up to everyone how will they deal with it? Time will tell.


**17 years ago***

"Doctor it was a success. Experiment 19 was a success." A short lab assistant came rushing into a man's office. He had short brown hair and cold brown eyes.

"Why did you need to bother me with this information?" the doctor asked coolly as the assistant bristled at his cool tone.

"A successful baby was finally born. The experiment you have been working on for years has finally been accomplished! Aren't you happy?" She asked the cold doctor who glared at the smaller woman.

"The baby was just an experiment and it is all it will ever be. In a year or so we should kill it and try again. With better DNA genes. We have yet to perfect anything and no to answer you're question I am not happy that the only experiment we did not want to work did actually work. In fact if that baby did not give us important data then I would have snapped it's neck right after it came out of the womb." The doctor answered icily and the woman bristled at the evil picture he depicted.

"That baby is important and is worth value! Anyone would kill to have her!" the woman protested before a gun shot rang out in the room from behind the short assistant. Red blossomed from her chest as she looked down at it as she felt a kick from behind her and another woman dressed all in black came threw the doorway holding a gun.

"Yes they would. Now where is the child." The woman holding the gun demanded in a monotonous voice as she raised it to point at the now frightened doctor.

"D-down the hall in holding room 3. The code to get in the door is 1919. P-please don't kill me." he begged as the women's cold black eyes narrowed at the man.

"After you were planning on killing the child I wanted? No." She answered before shooting him in the skull right between his eyes. She then turned back to the still alive women on the floor who was desperately trying to stop her blood flow from her chest wound. The women in black bent down so the lab assistant on the floor could look directly in her eyes as she rasped in breathes.

"You wanted to keep the baby alive. Thank you. For that you can live. If you ever need to find your place, give me a call." The women in black said as she slipped a piece of white paper into the assistant's hand as she nodded. She grasped it tightly to her and nodded. The women in black then left as silently as she had come and went down the hallway to holding room 3. She found the sleeping baby in a crib and gently lifted her up. She smiled lightly at the scrawling writing of the assistant on the baby's name tag. Her name was Katarina. She then silently slipped out of the window with the baby just as the alarms started to go off in the building.

By the time anyone decided to check on Experiment 19, the baby and women were long gone, slipping away into the dark night. Only the lab assistant had seen the woman's face and had decided in the split seconds the women decided to let her live that she would find her. And she would help her. And that was exactly what she did when two weeks later the women in black received a phone call from the lab assistant.

* * *

**8 years later**

"How was training?" My best friend, Taylor, asked as I came back from the gym and entered the room we shared with 7 other girls. Two other girls were in the room too but ignored me once they saw who it was. I rolled my eyes at them before sitting down on Taylor's small bed with her as she book marked her book on Computer Hacking before turning to face me. She brushed her dark brown bangs out of her eyes and stuck her stray piece of hair behind her ear with the rest of her pin-straight hair.

"It was good, Miss Lauren taught me some new gymnastic moves I can put into my fighting skills. How was your afternoon?" I said and felt two sets of eyes glaring at me behind my back. Oh well, those two girls can glare all they want, they were the only ones who had a problem with me and Taylor. The others all liked us.

"Bryant had me hack into local businesses as a test and timed me on each one. My new record is thirty-four seconds." she stated proudly as her faced beamed at the memory causing me to smile too.

"That's great T! I can't wait until we finish training, we are so going to be the best team ever!" I told her as I swung my arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm the brains and your the bronze. And a smelly bronze at that, go take a shower!" she scolded while plugging her nose causing me to laugh at how she sounded. I nodded my head and quickly grabbed my towel and spare clothes before I left the room to go take a shower.

I showered quickly and was dressed and clean after fifteen minutes. I silently made my way back to my room but before I reached the door I heard someone cry out in pain and the unmistakable sound of someone falling to the ground. It took me less than a full second to realize that was Taylor's cry before I rushed back into the room to see Taylor on the ground holding her side, with the other two who were in the room, Brittany and Veronica, standing above her and kicking her. It took me even less time to process the situation and I went on the attack. The two other girls may be bigger and older than me but I was definitely stronger and I made that point by swiping out Veronica's leg as she raised the other one to kick Taylor again. She fell flat on her back and as she tried to get up I slammed her back down with a hard elbow to the middle of chest.

Brittany turned to look at her fallen friend and looked shock for a moment and I used that as chance to pop up and she swung her right fist as me but I ducked and grabbed her arm and twisted so I was behind her and hit her knees so she fell down on them and I put extra pressure to her arm I had bent behind her back. It was close to snapping point when I hissed, "Who's bright idea was it to attack my friend when you both know she is in the intelligence training unlike us three?" I put more pressure on Brittany's arm as they both remained silent. Veronica was practically frozen in fear on the ground as I glared at her.

"B-B-Brittany." Veronica answered scared as Brittany glared at her and muttered a strained "Traitor" right before I snapped her right arm. She howled in pain as it broke and I threw her forward to the ground and landed a hard kick to her ribs. Yep, I definitely felt a rib crack at that kick. I smirked at that as she panted in pain.

I then turned to a scared Veronica. She looked scared out of her mind. Good I turned my back to her for a second as if to walk away from her and I heard her sigh in relief before I turned sharply back around and slammed my fist into her face. She was out cold instantly. After spit on them both I turned back to my hurt friend who managed to lean up against her bed and was watching me wide eyed. That was the first time she had ever seen me fight.

"T are you okay? Is anything broken?" I asked gently as I bent to her level and helped her up slowly so she could sit on her bed.

"H-how did you do that? One minute I was alone then you were here protecting me. You were so fast too and strong! Oh gosh Kat, I'm so sorry you fought my battle." Taylor spluttered off as she still remained shocked.

"Nonsense, the only reason they were fighting you was because of me. It's my fault and I'll finish taking care of those two later. But are you hurt?" I stated firmly as I looked her over for injuries that weren't superficial. She would have a black eye later and had a split lip but I was more worried about her ribs.

"I'm fine, nothing cracked or broken. I'm just going to be really bruised for a while that's all. But Kat I'm fine. You don't need to punish them more." she tried to convince me softly.

"No! They deserve a lot more than they got and they will get the rest! They know that Miss Black is training you to stay behind a computer not field work like them two and me. They knew you couldn't defend yourself and picked on you anyways! That is not okay with me!" I shouted as I got up and stormed over to the two again. Veronica was still out cold but Brittany was still awake and glaring at me.

"This is not over! You two just got on my bad side and that's somewhere you never wanted to be." I threatened down to the older black haired girl.

Just then the door burst open and both Miss Lauren and Miss Black rushed in and took in the situation. Immediately Miss Black turned to Taylor and commanded her to explain.

"Katarina went to go take a shower ma'am when Veronica and Brittany jumped me and pulled me off my bed. They do not like Katarina's and my partnership and were jealous and decided to take their anger out on me because I can not defend back as well as Katarina can. Once Katarina was finished in the shower she entered the room to find those two kicking and hitting me so she went into action and got them off of me ma'am." Taylor explained in a formal voice that everyone uses when addressing Miss Black.

"Are you hurt?" Miss Lauren asked. Miss Lauren would never admit it to anyone but she really cared for Taylor because she was not like the other girls. She was the only girl being trained to use her brain instead of her muscles like the rest of us. Miss Lauren gave Taylor special treatment for that.

"Nothing other than bruises ma'am. But I know from watching Katarina that those two girls will need medical treatment." Taylor said as she pointed to her two abusers on the floor.

"They will get it after they have served their punishments." Miss Black said in a dismissive tone as she made a phone call and quickly two older male agents came into the room and roughly grabbed both Brittany and Veronica and dragged them out of the room. "The girls will receive punishments I see fit. Katarina and Miss Lauren will take you to the medical ward to make sure there is no other damage." she said as she addressed Taylor before turning to me. "Good work Katarina although you should have not left one of them conscious the next time. Show no mercy." She said before finally walking out after I nodded my head in understanding. Since Miss Black ran this whole organization she was always pushing me to be stronger. I took pride that she actually knew my name and face considering she had over a hundred agents and trainees here. It meant I was special too.

"Come on girls. Lets go get you cleaned up."

A week later and only Veronica came back from punishment. No one asked any questions but we all knew what ad happened to Brittany. Veronica avoided Taylor and I like the plague after apologizing to us both and many of the other girls seemed wary of us know. It was know practically blatantly shoved in everyone's faces that Miss Lauren and Miss Black liked Taylor and I the best. We got the best training, the best treatment, and the most leniency. I was still trained to be what I was to become but I was still treated best out of anyone. When we all had to sit through torture punishments I would be the only one allowed medical treatments afterwards. Many more girls were jealous of Taylor and I but no one dared messed with us again.

Less than a year later I was an official Angel. I had the tattoo wings on my back to prove it. I got them right after I completed my first mission and took out a foreign politician that was voicing the wrong opinions in Miss Black's opinion. It went successfully and I had finally earned my ranks as the youngest of Miss Black's Angels. She gave me the code name of D.A. which stood for Death's Angel. People learned to fear that name as I quickly made a name for myself around the world.

* * *

**7 Years later**

"I'm going to bloody kill Black." I threatened darkly once I got off the phone with Taylor. They finally sent Taylor on a mission, the only problem was it was without me to protect the smaller and younger girl. She managed to complete the mission but her identity was compromised when she got caught on video. Her face was now plastered on every television network in England.

I quickly made a phone call to a younger trainee I befriended a while back.

"Hey Bianca I need you tell me something." I said quickly once he picked up.

"Sure what is it?" Bianca asked as I heard her moving away from other people in the background.

"When is Taylor scheduled to get her tattoo?" I asked quickly.

"Three days from now. Right now she is in punishment for messing up but Miss Black loves her so it won't be that bad. Not like what happened to Veronica. We both knew after Veronica screwed up her mission she was gone. Permanently.

"Thanks B. Now I am activating plan X. Be prepared." I said as I heard her sharply stop breathing.

"Are you sure plan X?" She asked nervously in a high squeaky voice.

"Affirmative. Be prepared. D.A. out." I then hung up on her and scheduled for my flight back to the states. I had to make it back to America before it was too late.

It was day three and I was scared. I haven't been scared since I was eight and first saw Taylor get hurt. I never feared others but this time Black had gone too far and even Lauren had let her. There had to be consequences to pay. And Taylor had finally found out the information that gave me enough motive to put plan X into play.

Bianca had called and told me everything was a go on her end and Taylor was scheduled to get her tattoo in an hour. I had to move quickly. I was able to sneak my way on base easily. I had learned this place like the back of my hand. I placed bombs in key areas that were hard to find but essential to blowing this place sky high. I finally had wired the last bomb and saw I was a half an hour late.

"Shit." I cursed as I scurried through the vent shaft over to where they always did the tattoos. Like expected only Jim, the tattoo artist was there and had already begun work on Taylor's back. From the vent shaft I could see he had already done one wing and was cleaning his tool before he did the other. It was at that moment I quietly swung open the vent gate and dropped silently on the floor. Before Jim could even turn around I had snapped his neck in one quick motion. Taylor heard the crack and quickly turned around to look at me and gave me a relieved smile.

"Plan X?" she asked as she slipped back on her shirt.

"Plan X." I confirmed with a nod before pulling her silently out into the hall. Bianca and six other newbies that didn't belong here, didn't belong in this lifestyle, were with her and met us.

"Alright girls time to go." I said quietly but in a firm voice that didn't give away my nerves I felt. I was betraying the only home I knew but I had to.

I then lead the girls through the vent shaft and too a secret tunnel I had spent the past couple of years creating. We all slipped silently through and made it to the other side. The cold Maine air met us once we stepped out side. I was glad the girls had grabbed their coats to face the cold winter air.

I then lead them a far enough distance away and we all turned back to look at the building we had all come to know in these past few years. Then they all watched as I grabbed the trigger switch and blew the building sky high with their little soldiers and experiments all destroyed with it. The old school burned and we saw a few people try to escape through the windows but little Meagan, our ace sniper, shot them down as they fell. We were in an opportune area where the only windows were on the east and north side and we could shot anyone who made their way from the building of hurt and pain. Each girl grabbed out their guns and started shooting anyone escaping last person to escape was the person I wanted to kill the most.

Miss Black entered the view of my scope on my gun and without any hesitation I shot her once through the skull. A clean shot and she fell down into the high Maine snow just as a firetrucks made it's way down our long icy road that used to hold the Angels. We really should have been called the devils for all the crimes we had unknowingly committed.

"Come on girls. Let's get you home." I said quietly as I packed my gun and grabbed my bag full of my small amount of possessions as the other girls did the same in silence.

* * *

"That was the last girl Kat." Bianca said as we watched little Meagan get reunited with her family from a distance. Her sharp eyes though found eyes on a building almost a block away and smiled and nodded. She followed her parents and sister inside with a small parting wave to us.

"No, it's not." I say quietly as I reach into my bag to grab out two plain folders with Bianca's and Taylor's name written on them. I handed them each their own folder and they warily opened them to find information I dug up about them. They both still had family out there. And I was going to get them to them.

"I-I thought my family was d-dead." Bianca's voice quavered off as she stared at a photo of her with her family at age five, right before she was taken. She was thirteen now.

"That's what Black wanted you to believe. She wanted you to think this was the only home you two had left. You have a chance to go back to that life. Take it. Both of you." I say gently as they both eagerly read over their folders. But after a minute of reading Taylor shut her folder and handed it back to me. I took it confused.

"_You _are my family now. That little girl Black took when I was six is long gone. She doesn't belong in that world anymore, she belongs beside you." Taylor stated firmly even as her eyes glazed over with un-shed tears. I could hear the power of emotions by those words and it touched me deeply.

"Same." Bianca said as she shut her folder too, "I am no longer that five year old in the photo. It wouldn't be right to go back to a family I don't know and abandon the only family I have had these past eight years."

"No you two both have a life left. You have a chance at happiness and you need to take it." I stated firmly even as my throat swelled with emotion from these two.

"Kat you make us happy when we get to hang out with you and be with you and have you teach us something weird and awesome that Black would've never taught us. You were our sister when we needed it, our Mother when we missed our own, and our best friend through everything. If anyone deserves happiness then it is you." Taylor stated firmly as a single tear slipped down her slightly dirty face.

"We are not leaving you Boss. You're stuck with us." Bianca joked as she stepped forward and hugged me which I immediately hugged her back. Taylor joined the hug too and we stood like that for about three seconds before an arrow flew by our heads and landed in the billboard beside us. Attached to the arrow was a note.

The note said: "Don't forget about me Angels. If you ever need any back-up I am just a phone call and sniper rifle away. -love Meagan"

"See this is our family." Taylor insisted as we all turned back to see Meagan smiling from a window in her home with her bow beside her. She smiled and waved. We smiled and waved back, and knew she could see without even a scope lens from this distance because she had such good eyesight. She then turned away from the window and just like that our red-headed angel disappeared to go join her family again.

"So what's on the agenda boss?" Bianca asked as we grabbed our bags and made way to the local bus stop.

"I'm thinking Miami, I left a drug lord down there that I really should have killed when I had the chance." I stated seriously but in a light tone.

"We are only doing good kills from now on right Kat?" Taylor asked quietly and I nodded.

"It's time we start doing some good instead of bad." I told them.

After a few minutes and a few rooftops that we passed later Bianca spoke up again.

"Hey boss you do realize you're the only Angel left? I never got my tattoo and Taylor only got one wing. You are the last Angel."

"Good, now no more girls have to go through that."

"Are you going to keep the name?" Taylor asked.

I thought about it for a moment before answering, "...Yes. It's a part of me and as much as I hate it it's what makes me who I am. So I'll keep my code name. Besides why start over when all criminals already fear me. It'd just be a waste of perfectly usable fear." I joked.

"You know you kind of look like an Angel. I mean blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, stunningly beautiful. How much more Angel can ya get?" B joked as Taylor and I smiled at the younger Asian girl.

"So Miami it is. Ya know I always wanted to get a tan." Taylor joked as we made our way down the building we were on to go across the street to get our bus tickets. It would be a longer ride all the way from Pittsburgh but we'd do it.

"After our mission. Than you can tan to your hearts content." I told my extremely pale friend and Bianca laughed with me as we imagined Taylor and the sun together. Somehow those two never seem to get along.

* * *

**Present time*****

"Still want that tan Nerd?" I questioned over my comms unit Taylor made for us.

"Negative Angel, I learned my lesson from Miami. I burn, not tan." Taylor's voice came over the unit making me smile at the memory of my very sun burnt friend.

"Yeah but it was so funny Nerd! You have to do it again!" B's voice came over also as I moved effortlessly through the large crowd of teenagers in the stuffy club that was a cover up to a illegal child trafficking business I was trying to take down.

"Can it Mulan or no dessert tonight!" Taylor threatened as Bi groaned.

"No fair that is a very good black mail strategy!" she whined.

"Can it or I'll have to shoot you too." a quieter slightly accented voice came over the unit.

"Aw come on Baby, you know you love my banter!" Bianca exclaimed in all of our ears.

"Really Mulan?" I asked under my breath as I continued making my way through the too dark room.

"Yes! Now admit it Meagan, you love my banter!" Bianca continued on.

"Damn it Mulan, how many times do I have to tell you no names over comms! If you just gave away my identity I'll have your head tonight!" the soft voice of Meagan threatened. She joined back up with us just last year. Turned out her family was major douches and our small family was in need of a tiny sniper.

"Opps sorry Baby." Bianca said, honestly sincere. Sometimes B's attention span was too small. God help us with that girl.

"Hey guys I found the leader. Southwest corner, third seat on the couch fasting east Baby." I informed over the unit and could practically hear Meagan whip her head quickly to the corner and pinpoint the leader's position.

"Rainy Day?" Taylor questioned over the unit.

"Activate it Nerd." I answered and within three seconds the sprinkler system in the building went off cause teens to start pushing and shoving their way out of the club. The leader and his men remained in the room looking for the fire that set off the sprinkler system. In the chaos of the crowd, Meagan and Bianca slowly started to take out the leader's men. Bianca with her knives on the ground, while Meagan took them out from the rafters. By the time the rest of the crowd had disappeared only three of the leader's body guards remained- oh wait make that two. Damn Meagan has a good shot.

"You have been a bad man Antonio. Now it is time to pay." I spoke clearly in fluent Spanish.

"W-what do you mean?" the man questioned back in Spanish as he tried to hide behind one of his men as Bianca took the other out with a clean shot straight in the heart with one of her knives.

"Human trafficking is very bad Antonio. Now you must suffer the pain you put those poor girls through." I told him as I stepped nearer him as Meagan took her final shot and took out Antonio's last bodyguard.

"I-I have a lot of money. I can give you some of it! We can be partners!" He attempted to bargain but I just shook my head before rapidly pulling out my gun and shooting him in the skull, right between his eyes. I then put the small hand gun back in it's holster at my waist as Bianca finished going around collecting her knives.

"Do have the location on the girls?" I asked in my comms unit waiting for Taylor to respond.

"Take the back door behind the bar down to the cellar, behind three crates marked for beer is a door that will lead you right to the girls. Hurry up though cause the fire department is on it's way." Taylor replied as I quickly made my way to the door she mentioned. Bianca ran to the exit along with Meagan who propelled down from the rafters. They would wait on the get away bikes while I got the girls up to the main floor. If anyone could escape capture it would be me so they always left tight situations up to me so I made my way to the basement myself.

I quickly found the landmarks and shoved the boxes aside and opened the large metal door. Inside girls sat cowered in the far corner but looked at me surprised.

"Well don't just sit there, if you want out then come on. You're free. I said first in Spanish then English and finally in Japanese as I saw a few Japan girls in the room also just in case they didn't understand the other two languages.

Hesitantly one girl got up and asked in English, "What is your name?"

"Call me Angel and it's time to go girls. Come on." I said and other girls finally got up and followed me up the stairs and into the main dance floor where the sprinklers had finally stopped. Many women were shocked to see their captors dead on the ground and two even screamed.

"The police will be here any minute. Explain everything that has happened to you since you were captured. Tell the police none of you killed anyone that it was all D.A. that did it. They'll know what that means." I told them and in my peripheral eyesight I saw one women who looked exceptionally beautiful even still, stiffen at my sentence but try to remain calm like everyone else. I ignored it for now and raced out of the room and into the back alley where my bike sat with a sloppy note written from B.

"You took too long. ;P See ya back at the safe house darling! -Mulan" Thank god she at least was smart enough to use her code name. I crumpled up the piece of paper and shoved it in my jean pocket as I swung onto the black bike and slipped on my black racing helmet that covered most of my curly blonde hair and sped away in the opposite direction the cops came. I smiled beneath my helmet as I heard the news go across the police radio that they found twenty four women in the building.

...Wait, twenty-four. There were twenty-five women in the room when I left them. What happened to the last one?

"Mulan, Nerd, Baby, we may have a situation do you copy?" I asked as I race back to the safe house and was so distracted that I didn't even realize there was a black Sedan trailing me from behind or the figure dashing across rooftops to keep up with my bikes speed.

"Affirmative Angel, what happened?" Taylor asked almost immediately.

"There were twenty-five women that I freed but the cops only found twenty-four. One is missing. Should I head back?" I asked even though normally I am the one making these decisions I liked having my team's input.

"Negative Angel, it's not our problem anymore. We got them out and the last girl probably ran away as soon as you did. Just come home okay?" Meagan's voice pleaded over the comms unit and I realized how tired she sounded. Sometimes I forget that she is still just twelve.

"Copy, Baby, I'm pulling up the drive right now. Go get ready for bed." I tell her with a smile in my voice that anyone of them can tell. Now that the mission is over we can finally relax again. Well at least for a while.

I quickly opened the garage and parked my bike in it along with two others a small black Volkswagen Bug. I couldn't tell Taylor no when she had asked for it.

I quickly locked the garage and made my way inside to be tackled by three people in a hug.

"Yay you're home! Can you make me food?" Bianca asked sweetly as she batted her lashes at me. I laughed before nodding my head.

"Can you make me a hot chocolate? I am so tired!" Meagan asked too as she released herself from the hug and plopped down on our little couch of one of our multiple safe houses.

"Sure. T, ya want anything too?" I asked as I made my way to our tiny kitchen.

"I'll take a hot chocolate too please! I'm going to set the security system while you're cooking." Taylor said but before she even made it to the door men in black suits swarmed through the door and all four of us immediately grabbed our guns and had them raised at the ready. Men also came through the garage but saw that everyone was in a standstill as all four of us girls held two semi-automatic hand guns aimed at different men in the room.

"Get out of my home and no one gets hurt." I threatened but just then the women from the club walked in but this time instead of black hair she hair short curly blood red hair.

"Sorry Angel, but you girls are coming with us." the woman from the club said right before I felt a prick in the back of my neck and pull out a tranquilizer from my neck. I looked at the other girls and saw they all were hit in the back of the neck too and just managed to see the window behind us open and the shooter moving across the rooftop beside our home before I completely fell under to the powerful drugs.

* * *

_So what do you think? You like or is it stupid? Someone tell me! Anyways I don't any Marvel characters I just own mine and my plot line!_

_Bye ya'll!_


End file.
